


bark bark bark

by instillared



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, they own a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instillared/pseuds/instillared
Summary: This day is not a day either of them have been looking forward to. Washing puppies is a tough job.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 8





	bark bark bark

**Author's Note:**

> This is an updated repost of an old work!

“It says to conduct the elbow test, whatever that means.”

“It means you dip your elbow in the water and it’s an easier way to tell if the temperature is too hot or too cold. I’ll do it.” 

“Okay. Once it’s comfortably warm and filled up about...four inches deep, it should be alright. How deep is it?”

“Do I look like a fucking ruler?” 

This day is not a day either of them have been looking forward to. Soonyoung and Wonwoo figured they could get away with the bare minimum when it came to washing their smaller and much furrier four-legged companion. Their luck, however, ran out almost immediately and now they were facing a bigger problem. Here they were, both shirtless and in swim trunks, standing in front of their porcelain garden tub. 

“I don’t know how she got out in the first place. Can she squeeze through the bars on the patio? Can she jump? I thought only cats could jump like that. Is our dog secretly a cat?” As soon as they’d managed to get Minnie inside, Soonyoung went off. Wonwoo frowned at their tiny Maltese who seemed to not yet quite understand the predicament she’d just put them both through. 

Only four hours prior had they noticed their playful pup was missing. This, of course, sent Soonyoung into a panic over losing the dog and some horrible stranger picking her up and taking her forever or the potential of her running into the street or falling off a cliff (they lived near no such cliffs). The reality, after two hours of walking around with her favorite chew toy and a few treats, was finding Minnie two streets over in the park with an elderly gentleman enjoying brief companionship. 

The mystery of her sneaking out would remain as such. 

“Alright. So we just have to-- we have to calm her down. According to the website, the first bath for a puppy can be stressful and she could get hurt somehow.” Soonyoung, who is holding Minnie who is subsequently wrapped in a towel, begins cooing at the canine. “You’re such a good pup, aren’t you? So  _ clever _ , aren’t you?” and Wonwoo can’t help but notice even Soonyoung’s nonexistant tail begins to wag. 

“Alright, Ace Ventura. What comes next?” Soonyoung pouts only slightly at this but scrolls onto the next slide. “Put the puppy in the tub. That’s it?” He hands her off to Wonwoo who then holds her at somewhat of an angle over the bathtub. “She’s not going to eat you.” 

Wonwoo scoffs as Minnie attempts to lick every square inch of his arms, flailing in the process. “I know that. Do you have the shampoo and the cup?” Soonyoung nods, throwing the mess towel over his shoulder and grabbing a small white bottle and a plastic cup. Wonwoo lowers Minnie into the water, waiting for the inevitable whine of pain that never comes. Instead, they both find their dog is quite thirsty as she begins to lap up the bath water. 

Soonyoung smiles and clicks open the bottle of puppy shampoo, squirting a small amount into his palm. “Pour some water over her back before I put the shampoo in,” he comments softly and Wonwoo does. “Be sure to hold her just in case she tries to make a run for it.” 

The first half of the bath is relatively painless. Wonwoo coos affectionately at Minnie when she turns to lick at his face while Soonyoung scrubs the mud off of her white hair. The water is a murky brown at this point so they decide enough is enough and rinse her coat out. With the detachable shower head this part comes easy. 

It’s when Wonwoo wraps her in a towel to carry her out of the tub do things go south. 

The thing about puppies is they wiggle. A lot. And when they are small, they wiggle successfully out of situations they do not want to be in. Wonwoo had begun toweling off the pup when Soonyoung plugged in the hair dryer and accidentally switched on the highest setting. Minnie jumped at the noise, biting Wonwoo’s hand before squirming out of his grip and flying out the bathroom door that had unfortunately not been shut all the way. 

“Shit,” Wonwoo curses. Soonyoung, who had already turned off the hair dryer and attempted to jump for Minnie before she could escape, squats on the floor with a frown. 

Soonyoung pats Wonwoo’s head while the two sit in the bathroom in silence. And finally, he speaks. “She’s fine. She’s just spooked. She’s probably hiding under the bed or something. We’ll just- we’ll just let her hide and it’ll be okay.” 

Wonwoo lets out a sigh. “You’re right. Jus’ feel bad for scaring her after the day she's had." 

"You're right," Soonyoung chuckles. "But I think she knows we care about her and love her and want the best for her. If getting bathed is the worst thing to happen to her, she'll live a good life with us." 

He doesn't know how Soonyoung has the ability to make things alright like that. To erase all of Wonwoo's worries with a few words. He feels a bit silly all things considered. "Ugh," he moans. 

"What?" 

Wonwoo carefully picks himself up off the floor, reaching a hand to help Soonyoung stand. "Our soaking wet dog is somewhere in our tiny apartment." 

Soonyoung wrinkles his nose. "We should probably find her." 


End file.
